Lyrics Of My Heart
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: Different songfics detailing Danny and Lindsay's relationship, does not follow the show fully to a point but not the whole way.


**Ok I know its old school song fic, but it seemed to work better old school then just the beginning at the top. if you don't like old school then don't read it. Song -Best day of my life- Jesse McCartney **

**For those of you who don't really like Aiden that much don't skip it please it will be DL all the way wait till the next chapter before you rid it off.**

**Sacha don't go killing me please.**

* * *

**Woke up around a half past ten**

**Can't believe that I'm late again**

**Put down about a quart of caffine**

**To start my pulse and then**

**I grabbed my jeans off the floor and I hit the door,**

**Just the same old same**

"You really need ta buy an alarm clock Messer," said Aiden Burn as her friend and co-worker rushed into trace still fixing up his white lab coat. Danny Messer rolled his eyes and gave her a look that said don't ask but Aiden being Aiden didn't give a crap about what look he gave her.

"Blonde or brunette short, tall, big busted or small?" she asked not looking up from what she was working on, Danny Messer chuckled Aiden was the only person who could get away with such crass. She knew it too; the sly smirk on her face told him all he needed to know.

"None of the above was at Ma's house for dinner didn't get back till four cos of some hold up on the Brooklyn Bridge." He said leaning on the work table well away from what his friend was working on.

"Likely story,"

**It goes to show**

**You never know**

**When everything's about to change**

"Don' tell me ya goin' on about that Pratt case again Aid please give it up, there wasn' anything last time how can ya be so sure this time?" Danny asked his friend as they sat down for a quick bite to eat.

"I'm sure its him, and I gotta get him, 18 months he's been free and Regina's been terrified of him. I know you don' get it Danny but I gotta do this"

**Just another day**

**Started out like any other**

**Just another girl who took my breath away**

**Then she turned around**

**She took me down**

**Just another day that I ....**

**Had the best day of my life**

Danny Messer looked around the bar it wasn't anywhere near him so he never usually came here but at Aiden's insistence he and Don Flack tagged along with her. There was something different about this place but Danny couldn't put his finger on it. The women they all seemed... well different. A few girls caught his eyes. But one more then most; She was sitting at the bar talking to the barman like they were old friends. The bar man was a New Yorker Danny could tell by his accent but this women wasn't. It was in the way she dressed, talked and the way she didn't drop any of her g's.

**Can't say exactly what it was**

**She's not the usual type**

**She wore a cowboy hat**

**With her red Prada boots**

**And a Gwen Stefani smile**

"Ok tell me why you did it, ya knew you were gonna get caught so why'd ya do it?" Don Flack asked his friend. It had been three days since Aiden had been fired. No one could really believe it, and no one did at first but when her desk was packed up and the name plate taken off her locker it all became very real for Don and Danny so they decided to lure their friend out with the promise of she got to pick where they went before they asked her why she what she did. The only floor in their plan was the women Danny had been staring at since they got here. Aiden hadn't noticed at first, Danny was always drooling over something. But when he didn't answer a question she turned to see who it was.

"oh you've got to be kidding me the women in the tight skit and boob tube Messer that's just wrong," she said Danny shook his head and turned to look at his friend for just a minute.

"Not her, the one two seats down the one with the hat on." said Danny Aiden looked the women up and down she wasn't that much older or younger then them, Her hair had a slight wave to it and was sandy brown. Well from what she could see.

"Go on talk to her I dare ya that or you have to kiss that other women" Typical_ Aiden _Danny thought getting up and walking over to the young women.

"Hi, you're new in town right?"

**Then she pulled out a pen and surprised me when**

**She wrote her number on my hand**

**Then she was gone,**

**But from now on**

**I'm gonna be a different man**

"Yeah how did you know that?" the young woman asked Danny laughed and sat down.

"Ya hat don't see many of them round in the city. I'm Danny" he said holding out his hand.

"Lindsay, I'm from Montana just moved here for work. It's very nice to meet you Danny. I think you're the first person to come over. My cousin there dared me to wear it tonight see how many guys come over and try corny one liners; he's evil like that. But I think they thought I was nuts.- Sorry I babble and spout random trivia when nervous. And I tend to do that round new people. Ok I'm going to shut up now." Lindsay said biting her lip and taking a sip of the beer in front of her. Danny laughed he'd never met some one who didn't like to talk about them selves from the time he introduced himself.

" S'ok kinda refreshin' actually most woman wont shut up when I come over and talk to 'em." He said not really sure why he had said that shrugging it was out there now and Lindsay didn't seem to mind.

"I better get going I'm ment to be in early tomorrow, maybe we could catch up some time?" said Lindsay finishing off her drink and getting up Danny nodded got up as well.

"I'd like that"

"Here this is my cell; I'm without my own landline at the moment I'm crashing at my uncles house, call me when you want to catch up. I'll have to see when I'm free but I'll try and squeeze you in." she said taking the pen she had been doodling with earlier and writing her cell number on his hand.

"Thanks I will"

**Just another day**

**Started out like any other**

**Just another girl who took my breath away**

**Then she turned around**

**She took me down**

**Just another day that I ...**

**Had the best day of my life**

Danny made his way back to where Aiden and Flack were sitting ignoring the wolf whistle's they were doing as he watched Lindsay walk out of the club he smiled as she looked back and waved at him; before disappearing out the door.

"Hey, hey Danno, what's that? Her number? Wow normally you just take 'em home what's up with you tonight?" Aiden asked grabbing his hand and looking at the number on it.

"Nothin' she's new in town, just moved here from Montana and startin' a new job I wasn' gonna be the first dumb ass to show her what New York guys are like get off it ok Burn."

**I guess it goes to show**

**You never really know**

**When everything's about to change**

Danny looked up from taking crime scene photos and his jaw dropped walking towards him was, Lindsay the girl he'd met at the bar last night what the heck was she doing here? He watched for a moment as she walked over to Mac. They talked for a minute before he actually started back with what he was doing.

"Want me to start processing?"

"Danny's got that covered" having heard his name he decided to play it cool like he hadn't seen her in a bar last night with a cowboy hat singlet dark jeans and red boots.

"That'd be me, Danny Messer how you doin'?" Lindsay bit her lip and smiled.

"Hi" _So that's how you're going to play it?_ She thought.

**Just another day**

**Started out like any other**

**Just another girl who took my breath away**

**Then she turned around**

**She took me down**

**Just another day that I ...**

**Had the best day of my life**

It was now the weekly get together that He and Flack had with Aiden they kept her up with what they could with what was happening at the lab. Currently they were standing around playing pool.

"So How do you like the new girl Messer?" Flack asked with a mischievous smirk on his face as he took a swig of his beer, it also made Danny miss on his turn. Aiden looked between the two men and wondered what they were going on about.

"She's ok, no you though. Not as fun can't handle a joke, told her to call Mac sir. She didn't think it was funny when he told her not ta" He said shrugging and handing the pool cue to Flack a little harder then normal.

"And who is this new girl?" Aiden asked getting the hint that Danny didn't want to tell her because she would pay him out for it for years to come.

"No one special just some chick from the country that all," when she couldn't get what she wanted out of Danny she turned to Flack.

"The chick he was talkin' to last week in the bar. Lindsay they worked around each other all week like they'd only just met at work and hadn't spent two hours flirtin' so cute really" he said with a laugh at the shocked look on Aiden's face.

"No way"

"Way now leave it k, She's my new partner an' I'm sure the same rules that applied to you are her's as well so I couldn't even see her if I wanted to." said Danny walking off to his kitchen. _Why of all the woman in the entire world did she have to be my new partner?_ He thought to himself.

"He wants to" muttered both Aiden and Flack who for the rest of the night teased the hell out of Danny till he ordered them out of his apartment. Flopping down on his lounge Danny decided he wouldn't dwell on it. If it happened it happened great he found some one he actually got along with and wasn't self centered. If not he got another great friend like Aiden.


End file.
